1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer system which is connected with a peripheral device to transmit and receive data, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system which is selectively connected with a peripheral device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system stores therein an operating system, various applications executed in the operating system, and data. The computer system may transmit and receive data with respect to peripheral devices by being connected with the peripheral devices through various connectors.
Computer systems which are generally used in companies store confidential data that has to be protected for security. Thus, a device is required to prevent peripheral devices from being connected to the computer system through a connector.
Locking devices have been installed in the connector to physically lock the connector and prevent connection with peripheral devices. However, if a corresponding unlocking device is lost, a user cannot unlock the connector. In addition, installation costs are incurred and installation processes are not convenient as a user has to install the locking device.
To tackle these problems, there are proposals to prevent data transmission and reception with peripheral devices through security applications executed in an operating system. In such cases, however, the security applications only prevent connection with peripheral devices while executing. If the security application ends, the peripheral devices may be connected to the computer system again. Also, data protection of the security application may be affected by failures of the operating system or other applications.
If the computer system operates not by the operating system in which the security application is executed, but by another operating system, the computer system may not prevent connection with the peripheral devices as the security application is not executing.